Clinical medical errors (also called “clinical errors”) generally describe human and/or organizational errors in the field of medicine. These errors sometimes have harmful effects on patients. It is often helpful to categorize these errors in a database to better understand their causes and to develop appropriate solutions.
Medical professionals within different fields, geographic locations and/or organizations currently use different taxonomies to record and categorize clinical medical errors. Uncoordinated taxonomic structures can make it difficult to compare and study errors recording using heterogeneous taxonomies.